clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Parties
Parties are Island-wide events that happen every month or so on Club Penguin. Parties notably change the theme of Club Penguin, such as, a building's exterior and interior being changed with the theme of the party. 1-5 free items may be handed out at a party. Note that not all of these following, are parties such as Coins for Change. The following are the names of the parties along with the free item(s) associated with the party beneath it. 2005 * Beta Test Party (September 21) :-Party Hat (Town) * Halloween Party (October 28) :-Ghost Costume (Snow Forts) * Server Testing Event (December 1, 2005-February 1, 2006) :-Black Bowtie (Dance Lounge) :-Black Toque (Ice Rink) :-Pink Toque (Dock) :-Red Sunglasses :-Blue Sunglasses (Mountain) * Christmas Party (December 22–25) :-Santa Hat (Beach) :-Christmas Scarf (Snow Forts) 2006 * Winter Luau 2006 (January 27–30) :-Hawaiian Lei (Dock) * Valentine's Day Celebration 2006 (February 14) :-Black Bowtie :-Red Sunglasses :-Blue Sunglasses :-Red Tie * St. Patrick's Day Party 2006/Pet Shop opening Party/Pizza Party (Members only) (March 17) :-Chef Hat (Pizza Parlor) :-Pizza Apron (Pizza Parlor) :-Shamrock Hat (Dock) * April Fool's Day (March 31) :-Red Propeller Cap * Mine Party (Members only) (May 25) :-Mining Helmet * Summer Kickoff Party (known as "Summer party" before the name was changed) (June 13–17) :-Yellow Inflatable Duck (Plaza) :-Orange Water Wings (Dance Club) :-Life Guard Whistle (Beach) :-Blue Lei (Dock) * Wild West Party (July 7) :-Western Bandana * Sports Day 2006 (August 11–16) :-Blue Face Paint (Pizza Parlor) :-Red Face Paint (Coffee Shop) :-Ice Skates (Snow Forts) * Lighthouse Opening (September 27) :-Lighthouse T-Shirt (750 coins) :-Red Toque (Beacon) * Club Penguin's 1st Anniversary (October 24) :-1st Year Anniversary Party Hat (Coffee Shop) * Halloween Party (October 27) :-Wizard Hat (Snow Forts) * Lime Green Party (Members only) (November) :-Lime Green Cape (Dojo) :-Lime Green Color (Dojo) * Christmas Party (December 22, 2006-January 2, 2007) :-Santa Beard (Plaza) :-Santa Hat (Snow Forts) :-Christmas Tree Pin (50 coins) 2007 * Winter Fiesta (January 19–21) :-Maracas (Dance Club) * Festival of Snow (February 16–22) :-Ice Crown (Plaza) :-Snowflake T-Shirt (Mountain) * St. Patrick's Day (March 16–18) :-Shamrock Hat (Dock) * April Fool's Day (March 30-April 2) :-Funny-Face Glasses (Beach) :-Blue Propeller Cap (Mine) * Pirate Party (April 26–28) :-Sailor Hat (Plaza) * Cove Opening Party (Members only) (May 11–13) :-Lifeguard Whistle (Non Members) (Forest) :-Life Preserver (Members) (Cove) * Summer Kickoff Party (June 8–18) :-Ice Cream Apron (Forest) :-Blue Hawaiian Lei (Ski Village) :-Green Inflatable Duck (Cove) :-Flower Headdress (Beach) :-Green Sunglasses (Dance Club) * Waddle on Water Party (July 13–18) :-Umbrella Hat (Coffee Shop) :-Blue Water Wings (Plaza) * Camp Penguin 2007 (August 24–26) :-Marshmallow stick (Cove) * Fall Fair 2007 (September 20-October 1) :-Note: All prizes require tickets (At the prize shop) (Plaza) :-Feathered Tiara (1200 tickets) :-Circus Pin (100 tickets) :-Teddy Bear Player Card Background (400 tickets) :-Cotton Candy (600 tickets) :-Paddle ball Toy (1500 tickets) :-Candy Necklace - (700 tickets) :-Lollipop Candy (Get all the Prizes) (1000 tickets) * Club Penguin's 2nd Anniversary (October 24) :-2nd Anniversary Hat (Book Room) * Halloween Party (October 26-November 1) :-Pumpkin Basket (Snow Forts) :-Halloween Scarf (Complete the Halloween Candy Hunt) * Surprise Party (Western Party) (November 23–25) :-Western Bandanna (Plaza) * Christmas Party 2007 (December 21, 2007-January 2, 2008) :-Santa Hat (Snow Forts) :-Reindeer Antlers (Dock) :-Christmas Scarf (Beach) 2008 * Winter Fiesta Party (January 19–23) :-Festive Maracas (Dance Club) * Save the Migrator Project (February 5-April 5) :-Mining Helmet (Iceberg) :-Life Vest (Beach) * Submarine Party (February 15–22) :-Yellow Snorkel (Forest) :-Seashell Belt (Book Room) * St. Patrick's Day (March 14–18) :-Gigantic St. Patrick's Hat (Ski Village) * April Fools Day (March 28-April 5) :-Red Propeller Cap (Ski Village) :-Swirly Glasses (Cove) * Rockhopper and Yarr's Arrival Party (April 25–28) :-Sailor Hat (Plaza) :-Treasure Chest Pin (Ski Village) **Red & Black Sailor Shirt (Pirate Catalog) * Medieval Party (May 16–25) :-Squire Tunic (May 16–25) (Dock) :-Wizard Hat (May 23–25) (Lighthouse) * Water Party 2008 (June 13–18) :-Ice Cream Apron (Plaza) :-Yellow Inflatable Duck (Cove) :-Shell Necklace (Beach) * Music Jam (July 25-August 10) :-Maracas (Cove) :-Music Jam T-shirt (Plaza) :-Note: The following items for Music Jam 08 are member items (Back Stage) :-Electric Guitar (975 coins) :-Bass Guitar (850 coins) :-Drum Sticks (120 coins) :-Tuba (600 coins) :-Bass (750 coins) :-Drum (550 coins) :-Headphones (350 coins) * Note: The following Music Jam items require 100 or 250 coins and a membership (Snow Forts) :-V.I.P. Pass (100 coins) :-Pop Girl T-Shirt (with a flower design) (250 coins) :-Western T-Shirt (with a cactus design) (250 coins) :-Carribean T-Shirt (with a palm tree and sun design) (250 coins) :-Rocker T-Shirt (with a guitar design) (250 coins) :-Classical T-Shirt (with a music note design) (250 coins) :-Sparkle Rock T-Shirt (with a sparkle glitter design) (250 coins) * The Penguin Games (August 22–27) :-Blue Face Paint (Pizza Parlor) :-Red Face Paint (Coffee Shop) :-Gold Medal (Complete all events) * Fall Fair (September 26-October 5) * Note: The following items require tickets (At the prize shop) (Forest) :-Lollipop Candy (1000 tickets) :-Giant Green Sunglasses (1000 tickets) :-Feathered Tiara (1200 tickets) :-Yellow Balloon Pin (100 tickets) :-Blue Cotton Candy (600 Tickets) :-Carousel Background (400 Tickets) :-Paddle Ball (1500 Tickets) * Note: The following items require tickets and membership (Arcade Circle) :-Teddy Bear (2000 Tickets) :-Giant Yellow Sunglasses (1000 Tickets) :-Candy Apples (800 Tickets) * 3rd Anniversary Party (October 24–26) :-3rd Anniversary Party Hat (Coffee Shop) :-Ice Cream Apron (Coffee Shop) * Halloween Party 2008 (October 29-November 3)) :-Pumpkin Basket (Snow Forts) :-Giant Pumpkin Background (Complete scavenger hunt) :-Lantern (Secret Laboratory) * Dig Out the Dojo (After Halloween) :-Miner's Helmet (Dojo) * Dojo Grand Re-opening (November 14–16) :-Keta Sandals (Dojo Courtyard) * Christmas Party (December 19–25) :-Santa Hat (Snow Forts) :-Santa Beard (Ski Village) :-Gold Bell (Coins for Change) 2009 * Dance-A-Thon (Members only) (January 15–18) :-Boombox (Dance Club) * Winter Fiesta (January 22–25) :-Mini Sombrero (Cove) * Puffle Party (February 20–25) :-Puffle Bandana (Cove) * St. Patrick's Day 2009 (March 13–18) :-Shamrock Hat (Coffee Shop) :-Accordion (Leprechaun House) (Members only) * Penguin Play Awards 2009 (Somewhat members only) (March 20-April 9) :-Penguin Play Award Trophy (Backstage) * April Fools Day (April 1–6) :-Blue Propeller cap (Mine) * Medieval Party 2009 (May 9–16) :-Wizard Hat (Lighthouse) * Note: The following are for Members Only (Knight's Quest) :-Golden Shield :-Golden Knight's Helmet :-Golden Knights Armor * Adventure Party (June 12–16) :-Green Safari Hat (Plaza) :-Adventure Party Background (complete all events) :-Tropical Bird (Tree House) (Members only) * Music Jam 2009 (July 17–26) :-Green Headphones (Cove) :-Boombox (Night Club Rooftop) (Members Only) * Note: The following are items that members can buy at the (Back Stage) :-Sunburst Guitar (750 coins) :-Blue Bass Guitar (850 coins) :-Cowbell (50 coins) :-Trombone (500 coins) :-Tuba (600 coins) :-Double Necked Guitar (1000 coins) :-Snare Drum (380 coins) :-Drumsticks (120 coins) :-Black Electric Guitar (975 coins) * Note: The following are items members can buy at the Shirts Rock booth at the (Snow Forts) :-All Access Pass (50 coins) :-Pop Girl T-Shirt (with a flower design) (250 coins) :-Western T-Shirt (with a cactus design) (250 coins) :-Carribean T-Shirt (with a palm tree and sun design) (250 coins) :-Rocker T-Shirt (with a guitar design) (250 coins) :-Classical T-Shirt (with a music note design) (250 coins) :-Sparkle Rock T-Shirt (with a sparkle glitter design) (250 coins) * Festival of Flight 2009 (August 14–20) :-Green Propeller Cap (Plaza) :-Jet Pack (Tallest Mountain) (Members Only) * The Fair 2009 (September 4–13) :-Winged Viking Helmet (Ship Hold) * Note: The following are items anyone can buy at the Forest. You need tickets. :-Feathered Tiara (100 tickets) :-Cosmic Star Hat (100 tickets) :-Fair Beacon Background (50 tickets) :-Cotton Candy Pin (50 tickets) :-Stripey Hat (150 tickets) Later On in the Fall Fair. * Note: The following are items members can buy at the Great Puffle Circus Entrance. You need tickets. :-Fair Backgound (50 tickets) :-Ring Master Hat (110 tickets) :-Ring Master Suit (300 tickets) :-Mustache (60 tickets) Later on in the Fall Fair :-Teddy Bear (200 tickets) :-Circus Tent Igloo (700 Tickets) :-Snack Stand (300 tickets) Later on in the fall fair. * 4th Year Anniversary Party (October 24–25) :-4th Year Party Hat (Coffee Shop) * Halloween Party 2009 (October 26-November 1) :-Pumpkin Antennas (Plaza) :-Giant Pumpkin Head (Haunted House) (Members Only) :-Jack O' Lantern Background (complete all events) :-Silly Scarecrow Suit (Haunted House) (Members only) (Added on October 30, 2009) * Note: The following items can be bought at the Monster Maker catalog in the Secret Lab :-Ogre Ears (300 coins) :-Alien Thinking Cap (350 coins) :-Skeleton (450 coins) :-Bird Mascot Head (450 coins) :-Fuzzy Experiment (400 coins) :-Purple Carapace (330 coins) :-Big Bad Wool Hooves (200 coins) :-Bunny Slippers (200 coins) :-Frankenfeet (220 coins) * Holiday Party 2009 (December 18-December 27) :-Candy Cane Hat (Gift Postcard) :-Santa Hat (Ski Village) :-Santa Suit (Magic Sleigh Ride) (Members Only) 2010 * Cave Expedition (January 15–19) :-Miners Helmet (Mine) :Amethyst Pin(Mine Cave) :-Deep Sea Diving Suit (Hidden Lake) (50 coins and Members Only) :-Coral Reef Background (Underwater) (Members Only) * Puffle Party 2010 (February 17–20) :-Puffle Hat (Plaza) :-Puffle Jacket (Puffle Show) (Members Only) * Penguin Play Awards 2010 (March 1–20) :-Press Hat :-Video Camera (Members Only) :-Penguin Play Award (Members Only) * April Fools Party 2010 (April 1–4) :-Red Propeller Cap (Dock) :-King Jester Hat (Members Only) * Earth Day 2010 (April 22–25) :-Straw Gardening Hat (Mine Shack) :-Recycle Pin (Recycle Hunt) * Medieval Party 2010 (May 7–16) :-Wizard Hat (Lighthouse) * Note: The following are for Members Only in the (Knight's Quest) :-Staff and Shield :-Iron Armour :-Iron Helmet * Note: The following are for Members Only in the (Ye Knight's Quest 2) :-Noble Horse :-Toothbrush Pin :-Dragon's Gold (Furniture Item) * Island Adventure Party 2010 (June 18–27) :-Pirate Bandanna (Cove) :-Miners Helmet (Cove) :-Treasure Cove Background (Complete Scavenger Hunt) :-Marooned Outfit (Treehouse) (Members Only) * Music Jam 2010 (July 9–18) :-Blue Headphones (Cove) :-Tambourine Pin (Lodge Attic) :-Boombox (Night Club Rooftop) (Members Only) :-Red Music Jam Shirt (Backstage) (Members Only) * Note: The following are items members can buy at the Shirts Rock booth at the (Snow Forts) :-All Access Pass (50 coins) :-Pop Girl T-Shirt (with a flower design) (250 coins) :-Western T-Shirt (with a cactus design) (250 coins) :-Carribean T-Shirt (with a palm tree and sun design) (250 coins) :-Rocker T-Shirt (with a guitar design) (250 coins) :-Classical T-Shirt (with a music note design) (250 coins) :-Sparkle Rock T-Shirt (with a sparkle glitter design) (250 coins) * Note: The following are items that members can buy at the (Back Stage) :-Conga Drums (300 coins) :-Tuba (600 coins) :-Blue Electric Guitar (550 coins) :-Tambourine (100 coins) :-Acoustic Guitar (500 coins) :-Orange Double Necked Guitar (600 coins) * Mountain Expedition (August 12–18) :-Chilly Trek Hat (Supply Camp) * Note: Following are members-only :-Red Flag (Mountain Top) :-Top of the Mountain Background (Mountain Top) * Note: The following are items that members can buy in the Climbing Catalog. :-Red Climbing Helmet (300 coins) :-Binoculars (item) (200 coins) :-Expedition Backpack (350 coins) :-Yellow Climbing Rope (150 coins) Upcoming Parties Confirmed Parties *The Fair 2010 (September 3) Unconfirmed Parties * 5th Year Anniversary Party * Halloween Party 2010 * Celebration of Water (or Snow) (depends on what card-jitsu will be launched) * Winter Party 2010 * Holiday Party 2010 Trivia * The Club Penguin Team changed the name "Christmas Party" to "Holiday Party" in 2009 due to it being offensive to different people. * Each party is unique, as some rooms may not be the same. * The Club Penguin Team changed the name "Fall Fair" to "The Fair" in 2009 due to face that it was held in early September that year, meaning that it wasn't officially Fall. * The server testing event 2005-2006 lasted the longest, being 2 months long. * The Cave Expedition, Earth Party 2010 and Halloween Party 2005 didn't include party music. The reason is unknown. * Some parties have been discontinued, examples are the Water Party, Summer Kickoff Party, Camp Penguin, Pirate Party, Wild West Party, Winter Fiesta, Submarine Party, St. Patrick's Day Party, and the Festival of Flight. See also *Member Parties *Party Hats *Party Rooms Category:Misc. Category:Lists Category:Events Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin